Pulling Together
by scifiromance
Summary: When the pain of the match race's aftermath is eclipsed by a tragedy of even greater magitude, Kris finds herself dragged back to a dramatically different Raintree from the one she left.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi. This is my very first Wildfire fic, so please review! This chapter is set in the opening scenes of "The More Things Change Part 1".**

Kris shivered and ran a hand through her drizzle dampened hair, pulling her thin jacket tighter around her chilled body as she forced one foot to keep trudging wearily ahead down the cracked edge of the rain slicked tarmac road, trying to shut out the sound of the occasional car whizzing past her, trying to silence the tiny, hopeful voice in her mind that one of those cars would contain Pablo, Jean and Matt rushing to get her to come back to Raintree… Tears blurred her vision and she gave her head a frustrated shake in an attempt to get rid of them, digging her nails into her hands as she tried to reason with herself. They're not coming, I'm never going to see them again, she told herself firmly, and I don't want to, I don't deserve their forgiveness, their love… She swallowed a lump in her throat as Matt's chiselled face floated teasingly in her mind, still scarred in her mind by the look of agony she'd last seen on it when Jean had sent her away. No, there's no going back, not this time. She reminded herself again, Pablo was right, as he always is about me, what I did today turned back the clock, I may as well be straight out of jail… Thinking of Camp LaGrange brought her mind back to the loss which she'd been cowering away from, Wildfire. She'd never see him again, he'd have some other, _legal_, she thought with a pained smirk, jockey on his back, maybe even a Davis jockey. Oh God, why had she done that match race? She should've known Jean would never have taken the money! What choice did you have? A small, irritating voice in her head muttered, the only two options Jean or Matt could come up with were either to sell the land or the horses off, then Raintree wouldn't have been worth fighting for! No, she'd had to do it, to prove something to herself, that she really was willing to do anything for her family, even if doing so meant losing them in another, arguably crueller, way.

The blinding light of a pair of car headlights jerked her from her introspection and she immediately backed away into the safe cover of the unlit roadside, until that is, the sleek black car slowed to a stop and the lowering car window revealed a face she'd never expected to see again. "What…what are you doing here?" she stammered weakly in disbelief.

Dani Davis looked at her with cold wariness, "I could ask you the same question."

"I'm walking to the bus station." Kris replied defensively.

She seemed stunned by that for a second, but in true Dani fashion, quickly came up with a quip, "Then I suppose we finally have something in common, we're leaving our families behind."

"I don't have a family." Kris responded in a detached, but still harsh, tone.

"Fine, neither do I!" Dani flung back at her before releasing a shaking sigh and leaning over to open the passenger side door. "Get in."

Kris' brows furrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

She sighed heavily, as if irritated by having to share her reasoning, "I've wanted you to leave for years, I may as well help you to do it."

Kris could only respond to that with a silent nod and climbed slowly into the car.

* * *

><p>Dani's knuckles shone white and bloodless against the steering wheel as she drove, picking up speed and venting as she went along. "And to top it all, <em>Ken<em> _Davis Snr_…" She said the name with venom, "…decided to fling me, my license, all my work for_ him_, under a bus to save Junior's ass…" She practically shouted, her heel flat on the accelerator and the car veering dangerously.

"Dani, slow down…" Kris began nervously as she saw the speedometer go above a hundred then glanced out the windshield, seeing the bulky, unyielding bodies of a group of cows blocking the road ahead. "Dani!" she screamed, grabbing the steering wheel, "_WATCH OUT_!" Her actions were just in time, the car rolled violently down into the ditch without as much as grazing a cow. As the vehicle came to a standstill, she leaned back gasping, "Oh God…" A horrified looking Dani stared blankly ahead for a moment before it all seemed to hit her and she began to sob, collapsing into Kris' shoulder, who by now was also crying.

After they'd both calmed down a little, Dani soberly suggested that they push the car back onto the road, which Kris agreed to wordlessly, she herself taking the keys as they got back in and headed for the bus station.

* * *

><p>Why didn't I try to stop her? Why did I even let her contact O in the first place? Matt raged at himself as he pushed the truck well beyond its speed capabilities in his, increasingly hopeless, search for Kris. Why had he allowed his mother to speak to her like that? None of it was true! She wasn't a criminal, she was trying to do what she believed was best for Raintree, something the Ritter family couldn't seem to do for themselves anymore… He felt a moan leave his throat, for the first time in his life; he never wanted to go back to Raintree again… A shape in the road lifted his hopes, "Kris…" He began to gasp out, but by the time he realised his mistake, he was too late, the truck skidding into the cowherd and starting to cartwheel wildly…<p>

* * *

><p>Kris stared up into the dark confines of the bus, for a moment unsure as to whether to step into it. Slowly she turned around to see Dani standing watching her by her car, her face unreadable as she raised a hand in farewell. Kris nodded to her, gulping. Who would've thought Dani would be the last person she saw in Freemont? She'd probably never see her again, nor Junior for that matter, no more laughing in awe at his unmatchable zeal for a new project… She sighed and shook her head, climbing into the bus and feeling the blast of air as the doors shut firmly behind her. It was time to start her life over, once again.<p>

**A/n: I hope you like it so far and want me to continue. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours after she'd dropped Kris at the bus station, Dani was still driving aimlessly around Freemont, her mind racing. My racing license is gone, what am I supposed to do now? She asked herself over and over until she had such a big headache it felt like the question must be rebounding off the sides of her brain. Her vision blurred with tears as she watched the windscreen wipers methodically push the heavy rain away, just like her father had discarded of her. She felt hot anger fill her again and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. Just as she was perhaps about to repeat the mistake Kris had saved her from, the glow of blue police lights illuminated the "Road Closed" sign in front of her and as she slowed a policeman tapped her drivers side window, which she obligingly opened. "What happened?" she asked, the wind dragging out all the volume from her voice.

"A truck ploughed into cattle being crossed over the road, since there was a fatality, the road's closed until we can do our investigations." The policeman replied, running a stressed, saddened hand through his soaking hair, he hated nights like this.

Dani winced, thinking of how easily that could've been her and Kris. "I'm…sorry to hear that." She said shakily, "Is there a diversion?"

The cop sighed heavily, "If you want my advice miss, just take a hotel room in town or go home if you live round here, this isn't a night to be out driving."

Dani was about to mention her faultless driving license when her eyes caught sight of the smouldering truck and she backtracked, "Yeah, I suppose you're right Officer, thank you."

"No problem, drive safe!" he called before disappearing back behind the police cordon.

Dani flung her body back against the seat as she vented her frustration. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just turn up at a friend's door, not that she _had_ bothered keeping any of her old friends, in fact she'd probably, in a strange way, waved off her only remaining "friend" at the bus station. Wait! I'm a Davis; of course I can afford a hotel! Giving herself a light smack on the forehead in exasperation, she began to rummage through the car for her purse, but quickly realised the only things in the car were the keys and couple of dog eared issues of "Horse Racing Monthly". She couldn't believe it, had she really been _that_ thoughtless when she'd left home? No, it wasn't her home anymore, it was a place she'd one lived, one she'd unfortunately need to return to momentarily to get the essentials of life. Hopefully without meeting anyone who shared the name of Davis!

* * *

><p>The sound of her wet heels seemed to Dani to echo throughout the whole house and for once in her life she wished the house wasn't so ostentatious as to have the foyer floored in marble, it made it very difficult to make a discreet entrance! The sound of an unknown woman's voice filtering through from the kitchen made her tense, "I'm so sorry Junior…" Sorry! Dani thought angrily, what's he got to be sorry for? He's in and I'm out!<p>

The sound of Junior's voice interrupted these vengeful thoughts, "Thanks…I…" He stopped and Dani couldn't help but be disturbed, his voice sounded choked, forced and frightened, the antithesis of the charming self-confidence which he normally exuded from every pore. Her chest tightened, had her dad had another heart attack after she'd run off? Despite everything that had happened this thought chilled her blood and without considering the consequences she barged into the kitchen to see Junior standing next to a very pretty blonde. There're can't be _that_ much wrong then, if he can still pick up a girl, Dani reasoned sarcastically, jumping in before either of them could say anything as she spotted her purse lying on the island's counter. "Don't worry Junior, I'm not back here to ruin you and Dad's little arrangement, I just forgot my purse." She told him icily as she seized the bag and swung it over her shoulder. She had expected some level of comeback but Junior just stared into space, she now noticed that he was holding his cell phone at his side in a vice like grip, every muscle in his body seemed to be tense and he looked decades older… Ignoring the niggling feeling of unease she snapped into his unmoving face, "So you're just going to ignore me now?"

The blonde woman grabbed her arm, "Listen, this is none of my business but I think you've misunderstood the situation…"

Dani glared at her and wrenched her arm free, "You're right, it is _absolutely_ none of your business! Who exactly are you anyway?"

Taken aback by her outburst the woman's response was nervous and uncertain, "Laura Nicholls…my car broke down and your brother fixed it up…"

Dani's eyebrows shot up. "Did he? He always did like to be a knight in shining armour…"

"Dani!" The name left Junior's lips as a hoarse, desperate shout, tears now running their devastating tracks down his tanned cheeks, his dark eyes hollow with grief and exhaustion. "Matt…Matt…" His voice, barely audible, seemed to stall after that first word.

She whirled around sharply to face him, "What about Matt?" she challenged, "If this is about Kris, she's on the bus going to anywhere but here…"

That seemed to knock Junior out of it, his face creasing with pain as his voice suddenly became stronger, "Matt died, Dani." He stated in a zombie like tone, "His…his truck…"

Dani felt herself buckle over like a collapsing pack of cards as reality hit her and the image of the wrecked truck she'd just dismissed on the road burned itself into her shock frozen mind. Her bag slid from her shoulder with a clatter, pens rolling listlessly over the smooth floor as she gagged back her sobs.

* * *

><p>Kris stretched her stiff limbs as sunrise hit her lashes and she looked out of the window of the bus as it slowly came to a halt, pausing her MP3 player as she realised she was at the end of the line, Oakland Bus station. Trying to avoid the melee of impatient people who knew their destinations, she stepped out onto the sidewalk and glanced at her timetable, scanning all the possible routes, having to switch her MP3 player back on to shut out the mental anxieties as she struggled to make a decision. The East route of state, down south to LA… Just as she focused on LA one of Matt's songs hit her ears and she cringed at the tears sliding down her cheeks, when Matt had given her this, he'd spoken so hopefully of getting out of rural California, heading to LA and making his mark on the music business… Every conversation had so <em>hopeful <em>back then, if only…" She leaned on the board, suddenly feeling drained, he'd never do that now, anymore than she'd go with him, his heart was at Raintree, he was always repeating the Ritter family mantra that racing was in the blood, he couldn't leave anymore than she could return, even if they wished it otherwise. She glanced down at a cut on her hand, was racing in her blood? Could she really live if she gave it up? She studied the board again and one state stood out for her, Colorado. She'd always heard whispers at the track that there lay the centre of the illegal racing circuit… Slowly she put her headphones back in her ears, letting Matt's voice wash over her like cool waves on a hot beach before heading resolutely for the ticket office.

**A/n: I know this is a tragic chapter, (I was upset writing it), but please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Ms Davis, but what you're asking is frankly impossible. Hundreds of buses go through this station every day, we can't keep track of where people go once they reach their destination."

Dani felt her throat tighten in anger, her fingers curling around the phone receiver. "Surely you have CCTV? Your security can't be that bad!"

She bristled further as she heard the woman, the manager of Oakland bus station, sigh heavily through the phone line, "You'd need a police warrant to do anything near to what you're asking."

Dani's teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, almost stamping her foot in frustration, a throwback to her privileged, some, including her, would have called spoiled upbringing. "Look…" She forced out through gritted teeth, "I'm only trying to find my friend. It's her boyfriend's funeral today and she doesn't even know that he's…" Her voice cracked, unable to say the final word anymore than she'd been able to call Matt Kris' _ex_-boyfriend. She at least knew that that was a lie, she'd known when she'd seen Kris' faraway expression as she'd stepped onto the bus, her heart had been left behind, at Raintree. Tears fought for an outlet from behind her eyes, if only Matt's being dead was also a lie.

She barely listened to the woman's quiet reply, her tone sympathetic now, "I'm sorry that there's nothing we can do Ms Davis."

"Okay…" she whispered brokenly, not even saying goodbye before the line disengaged with a click.

Dazed, she continued to hold the receiver against her ear for longer than necessary, only jumping back to reality when she heard a voice, gravely with grief and disuse, "Dani, what are you doing?"

Her head snapped round to see Junior staring at her, leaning heavily against the walnut door that led into their father's office, inside which she stood. His black tie sat starkly against the background of a prim white shirt, to her it looked as if it was slowly strangling the life out of her brother, but his troubled eyes told her that if anything, it was his emotions that were killing him. "Nothing." She said hurriedly as she hung the phone back up. What would the point of telling him she was looking for Kris? Enough troubles were already consuming him without pushing that on him too.

She could tell from the small twitch of a dark eyebrow that he didn't believe her, but he only sighed, his remaining energy seeming to drain from him with that heavy breath. "Come on, we'll be late." He muttered, his tense lips barely moving.

"Yeah." Dani agreed pointlessly as she brushed at her long black skirt and stepped out from behind her father's imposing desk. It was a different outfit from what she'd worn to RJ's funeral, she'd sworn to herself back then that she'd never wear that particular ensemble ever again, she'd never considered that she'd need a replacement so soon… Slowly, she joined her brother at the doorway, reaching up and loosening his tie slightly. "There." She murmured softly as her hands finished the task, "Ready." She thought she saw the ghost of an affectionate smile flicker across his face as he nodded, letting him put a heavy arm around her shoulders as they left together.

* * *

><p>Junior pressed his shaking legs together as he watched the soil being relentlessly piled onto the coffin, Raintree soil, just as Matt would've wanted. He ignored the chairs that sat out to support the mourners, if Jean could stand, even with Pablo practically holding her up, so could he. "Junior…" He didn't need to glance downwards to identify the speaker, instead wordlessly putting his arm around Todd, even if he had been able to speak at that moment, he knew there was nothing he could say to console the boy who was, in a way, his little brother as much as Matt's. He gulped at the thought that Todd didn't have Matt anymore and instead listlessly scanned the faces which filled the small pasture, all gazing at the new stone beside Henry's slightly more weathered one. He almost laughed, Matt had always maintained that he didn't have many real friends, but Junior saw now how untrue that statement had been, every regular at the racetrack was there, not to mention most of his school classmates. If his eyes travelled further he could just make out Gillian's slim figure, crumpled against Matt's favourite tree, a gentle breeze whipping her long pale hair against her tear streaked cheeks. As he focused on the others grief rather than his own, he saw one stoic face that sent anger through him. Omar O'Hattan, O, dressed all in black, leaned heavily on a nearby fence, watching proceedings. His fists clenched, if it hadn't been for his stupid match race… He began to rage, but guilt interrupted the thought, if <em>I <em>hadn't been so stupid as to take him up on the offer none of this would've happened! Kris and Matt needed the money, all I wanted was revenge…

"Junior… Junior!" He jumped as he realised Dani was shaking his arm, staring up at him with concern in her eyes. "Junior, we need to go up to the house, the wake's starting." He nodded his head numbly and robotically followed the well worn path back up to Matt's, no, the Ritter's house.

* * *

><p>It all seemed to pass in a horrible blur, before he knew it he afternoon had changed to evening and that only he, Dani, Pablo and the lawyer he dimly recognised as the one who had dealt with Henry's estate remained in the house with Jean, Todd and Jean's Uncle Jesse. His father had left directly after the service and neither he nor Dani could be bothered to care. He now found himself focusing on the lawyer's droning voice, "Are you sure you're up to this tonight Jean."<p>

Jean brushed impatiently at her streaming eyes, but the dried tears were replaced with new ones almost instantly. "To be honest, I just want to get this over with." She admitted in a croak.

"I'll leave you now Jean, this is for family…" Pablo began to murmur, though Junior could tell from his eyes and posture that leaving Jean was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You _are_ family Pablo!" she exclaimed brokenly, her grip tightening on his arm as she saw Junior and Dani trying to leave discreetly. "Matt would want you two here two." She told them softly.

The lawyer cleared his throat, "Actually, Mr Davis has to stay, he's in the will." Shock and surprise flooded Junior's face as he sank onto the nearest chair, giving Dani's hand, laid supportively on his shoulder a grateful squeeze as he watched the lawyer withdraw a document from a large manila envelope and begin to read, "I, Matthew James Ritter, of sound mind and body, do declare this to be my last will and testament. I hereby bequeath everything of worth in my possession to my mother Jean Elizabeth Ritter, excluding the following items, to my brother Todd Henry Ritter, I bequeath the contents of my bedroom at Raintree Farm, to my friend Kenneth Walter Davis Jr I bequeath Tasmanian Devil, a black Andalucian stallion, trained as a roping horse…" Junior almost smirked, maybe Matt had been more in favour of his rodeo career than he'd thought, "…and to Kristine Nicole Furillo I bequeath the entirety of my 50% share of Raintree Racing Stable." Junior heard Pablo's sharp intake of breath before the meaning of the words had truly hit him, but Jean's strangled sobbing cry of grief and regret brought home the truth of the words even before the lawyer had finished, "I also wish to make clear that my father, Peter John Ritter, is to have no claim on my estate whatsoever." Even in his shocked brain Junior conceded that there had been no mistake, Matt had made clear in death who he loved as much as he always had in life.

**A/n: I hope this is okay! I'm sorry I was slow updating. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A wide smile spread across Kris' lips as she felt Wildfire's muscles tense in excitement beneath her and with habitual ease she leaned over the racing saddle to give his neck one last encouraging pat. "Ready to win boy?" she murmured, a giggle of anticipation leaving her throat as his ears twitched back towards her in acknowledgement, his hoof pawing the ground impatiently.

A deep laugh resonated around her and she turned in the saddle to see Matt loosely hanging on to Wildfire's reins, guiding him, with a calm she envied, to the starting gate. "Of course he will, he'd do anything for this particular jockey, especially when she's in Raintree's silks."

"He's very loyal." Kris agreed with a smile, reaching down to brush Matt's sculpted face with her gloved fingers. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She whispered sincerely.

"I love you." He replied simply, squeezing the hand that still rested on his cheek.

"Love you too…" She breathed against his lips before they finally met in a sweet, but all too brief, kiss.

The horn that signalled the trainers to leave the track sounding and Matt pulled hurriedly away, giving Wildfire's flank a confident pat as he shouted over the din of the crowd, "Good Luck!"

Kris barely heard him, his voice suddenly distant and far away as the starting gate opened, the familiar surge of adrenaline filling her veins as Wildfire sprang forward…

She woke with a jolt, the heavenly dream abandoning her as quickly as it had descended upon her in sleep. However strong her longing to return to her dream world was, the mercilessly blinding light streaming through the cheap grey curtain pulled hurriedly across the motel room's single window forced such wishes aside, she was late for work. Her lips twisted in a wry, humourless smile at her own thought, yeah, what she was doing _could_ be called work, but she doubted the counsellors and Camp LaGrange would've agreed, or…Matt for that matter. She blinked rapidly as the guilt and grief fought to escape the back of her mind, stubbornly throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she had never been the wallowing type, and tossing on some random clothes. She couldn't help catching a glimpse of the calendar on the back of the door as she wrenched it open, March already. Immediately she thought of the upcoming racing season, was Matt enthusiastically working out schedules as he had done every other year or had Jean won him over with her dude ranch idea? Tears began to burn at the rims of her eyes but for once she ignored them, plunged into the dark hole that was memories of the past. Did Raintree even still exist? It certainly wouldn't be the same as when she'd left, she knew that. Why did everything have to change… Her thoughts stopped their cruel assault as she tasted salt, from her tears, on her lips. As she wiped them away and disappeared through the door, she tried not to think of the dream, but thoughts of Matt's impossible kisses still hung over her like a shroud.

* * *

><p>Her turmoil of inner emotions must have made her appear even more antisocial than usual, for that morning Sarah, the owner of the café she frequented regularly out of necessity didn't ask many of her well meaning questions, letting Kris escape onto the pavement outside to wait for her ride with barely a "Goodbye". Thankfully Tony was impatient today, his gleaming truck already waiting for her, which Kris knew probably meant today would be a good payday. "Hey." She muttered as she climbed into the front seat, barely glancing at the three burly men in the back, her competitors.<p>

"You're late." Tony grumbled as he pulled out and revved quickly through the tiny town, soon on the dirt track that would lead them into the depths of Colorado woodland.

"I slept in." She replied sharply. "Which course are we doing?" she asked as the truck stopped in an unfamiliar clearing, where four horses, two bays, a grey and a palomino, were tied forlornly to a post, already tacked up.

"A new one, it goes right around the base of Mt Munro." He answered, sounding pleased with himself.

Kris swallowed slightly, this was pushing the concept of cross-country racing a little far, but she hid her apprehension and instead just raised her eyebrows, "If you want us to go mountaineering, you'd be better to give as mules." She commented as she patted the lean flank of the palomino that had been singled out as her ride.

Tony grunted impatiently, "The purse is 3500. You want to try for it or not Furrilo?"

"I'm already on the way to the finish line." Kris muttered as she pushed the horse after the other three riders.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes or so later, the race was going well. Kris and her horse had left the competition far behind as they worked their way between the soaring trees. She pushed the horse a little faster then she strictly needed to, trying to think of an empty, sun baked, California racetrack rather than the similarities between her current situation and the ill-judged match race at Raintree. She could still remember the glorious mixture of adrenaline and disbelief as Wildfire jumped over that lakebed, reaching O's finish line just before Avatar, and Matt's horrified expression of betrayal as he saw her through the trees… The thud of another horse's hooves behind her forced out all other thoughts and she curved her horse expertly round a tree to keep her lead. As she did so, she was sure she saw a bright flash through the undergrowth, like a camera, but as she rushed past she dismissed the notion as unlikely.<p>

* * *

><p>Junior felt Taz pick up speed beneath him as they reached the top of the hill, the spectacular view of Raintree stretching out before them. Junior pulled Taz to halt with a light tug on the reins, smiling sadly as Taz strained impatiently, "I know boy." He murmured as he patted him soothingly. Taz hadn't really settled into his life at Davis yet, even after six months Raintree was still home. Not that Junior could blame him, he'd always felt the same way, until recently anyway. With a practised eye he scanned the yard below, no sign of dude ranchers. "The coast is clear." He muttered conspiratorially in Taz's ear, who snorted in agreement and set off down the hill.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened to the Porsche?" Matt's Great Uncle Jesse commented jokingly as he met Junior in the yard in front of the barn.<p>

"This guy's quieter, don't want to attract any dudes now do I?" Junior replied in the same tone as he jumped off Taz and led him into the barn.

Jesse smiled drily, "I wouldn't worry, Jean's got them off on a group trail ride right now, but I'd clear out of here before they come back for the cookout, I already got roped in to help."

Junior tried to hide his relief as he asked awkwardly, "If that's the case then you don't need me to help you with the bunkhouse?"

"That'll only take an hour or so with the two of us." Jesse said with false cheer as he supportively squeezed the younger man's shoulder, "Unless you don't feel up to it?"

Junior shrugged him off and said wryly, "If we waited until we felt okay about it, it would never get done."

"True." Jesse agreed quietly, waiting until Junior had finished attending to Taz before leading the way back outside towards the bunkhouse.

Junior couldn't help but frown uneasily as he saw all the posters on very free surface advertising dude ranch activities, the proud racing stable really _had _been transformed into a tourist trap. He ran a strained hand through his dark hair, "How's Jean doing?"

Jesse breathed a worried sigh as they reached the door of the bunkhouse. "She's…working through it, literally. According to her, business is booming."

"That's good." Junior said graciously, after all, Jean finding a way to cope was far more important than racing.

"Yeah…it is." Jesse agreed half heartedly as he picked up a cardboard box from the doorway and handed it to Junior, "Put that in the bedroom will you? I need to sort through the photos of my last trip.

"Oh yeah? Where were you this time?" Junior asked as he forced his suddenly leaden legs to propel him towards Matt's old room.

"Idaho and Colorado mostly." Jesse answered as he followed him in.

As Junior set down the box on the floor, he couldn't help but notice a photograph lying loose on top of the carefully labelled packets of others. Feeling a strange, undeniable pull towards it he gingerly picked it up and flipped it over to look at it. He gasped sharply as he instantaneously recognised its subject, Kris Furrilo. Kris, riding a palomino through a sun dappled forest, her concentration etched on her face. "Jesse…" He began hoarsely, barely able to breathe, "_Where_ did you take this?"

Jesse glanced at the photo nonchalantly, obviously not recognising Kris, although Junior wasn't sure how that could be possible. "In Colorado, out by Mt Munro. You want to go out to my truck and bring in the other boxes?"

"Colorado…" Junior muttered distractedly, stuffing the photograph into his jeans pocket before heading out to fulfil Jesse's request, ludicrously glad of the fresh air as his mind made a determined decision. I'm going to find her, she has a right to know.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I'm sorry it took me almost a month to update.**


End file.
